


You need me

by Come2findme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, alpha!Derek, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/pseuds/Come2findme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott thought he was going to leave Derek.  Derek has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need me

 

"I’ve had enough, Derek! I’m leav-"

"Shut up, Scott."

Derek grabs the younger man by the collar of his jacket spinning him away from the door and into the back of the couch. ”You think you can just walk away from me. Away from pack. You can’t leave. I won’t allow it.”

Scott’s remains silent as Derek presses into his back, mouthing at his neck.

"Do you really think you are going to find another alpha like me out there?" Derek mutters in his ear as he reaches around to unzip Scott’s pants, pulling out his already half hard cock.

"Do you think you will find someone out there that will love you like I do?"

He begins stroking Scott in the quick firm pumps he knows brings him to the edge quickly. Just as Scott starts relaxing, rocking his hips into Derek’s grip, he completely let’s go of the younger man’s dick and pushes his pants further down his legs. He brings his fingers to the side of Scott’s mouth pushing them past his lips. He automatically responds by slicking Derek’s fingers up with his tongue as he moans lightly around them.

"That’s it, baby, suck on my fingers like they are my cock."

Scott thrusts his bare ass against the growing bulge in Derek’s jeans. Derek hisses and removes his spit slick fingers from Scott’s mouth and places them at his hole, bringing his other hand up around the base of his neck.

"Derek, please," Scott is now trembling with need, his cock straining in the air, just precious inches above the friction of the couch.

“‘Derek please?’ You were just trying to leave now you want my fingers in your ass. Tsk, tsk Scott.”

Derek plunges one finger into Scott causing him to jerk against the hand at his throat. Derek adds another finger after just a couple pumps, knowing it probably burns but Scott is a werewolf. He will heal, unlike the couch he is currently clawing small holes into.

Derek brings his hand from the front of the beta’s neck to the back so he can push Scott over the back to the couch, his hips catching in just a way to present his enticing ass. Derek drops to his knees and begins licking around his fingers pumping in Scott’s ass.

"Oh my god, Derek. Just fuck me already."

"You’re hungry for my cock aren’t you." Derek pulls back from leaving sloppy kisses at his hole. "You thought you would leave here and find someone else but you already know they couldn’t fuck you like me."

Derek pulls his finger out of Scott’s ass to begin unbuttoning his jeans. With one more wet lick to Scott’s hole he stands and places the tip of his cock at his entrance.

"I’ve got news for you, baby, no one can fuck you like me."

As he thrusts in, he pulls at the collar of Scott’s jacket to force him back up. Scott screams out at the stretch and not near enough lube as derek bottoms out. He wraps his arms around Scott’s waist, pinning his arms at his side and begins to fuck him in earnest.

"Derek I need-"

"Shut up," Derek growls in his ear, "I will tell you want you need." He reaches down, gripping Scott’s bobbing cock, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. "You need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> not my gif
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
